The Past
by illusion flowers
Summary: Remember when Raine traded a special item for her Devils Arm? Here is the story I made up about that object that held 'to many memories'.


**The Past**

This might not be the actual story behind the object that she gave to obtain her Devils Arm (it's a sidequest. If you want more info on it, I can give you it.), but I just felt like that part in the game was something that I could write about. I don't own ToS.

* * *

Raine looked down at the artifact in her pale, nimble half-elven hand that quivered with anticipation; her periwinkle eyes showed a feeling of loss and despair…and somewhat a hint of loneliness and isolation. Its brilliant form reflected in her beautiful eyes as she went into a daze about her childhood involving the ancient stone…

* * *

"Raine, I have something for you." A young elven boy with bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes sat facing a younger-looking Raine, something hidden in his hand behind his back. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked into her bubbly eyes.

"Ohhhhh! What is it?!" Raine's excitement and curiosity made her jumpy. She was so eager to see what her elf friend had for her.

"My mom and dad traveled to this...other world! They told me stories about the villages and a really pretty lake and a really hot desert! And they told me about this wind village with a lot of museums and underground ruins! They said it was called Asgard."

"Fayt, you know they're just lying! There isn't any other world than Tethe'alla! Come'on!" Raine laughed. "They're pulling your leg!"

"No! They're telling the truth! And they gave me this yesterday because they said I was old enough to keep it...but..." Fayt frowned, looking away from Raine._ Argh! What if she doesn't like it? She doesn't even believe the story my parent's told me!_

"But...what?" Raine tilted her head to the side, her short silver hair tickled her nose.

"I want you to have it..." He showed Raine the wonderful artifact from the Land of Sylverant. "See? It's pretty, isn't it?"

Raine stroked the object gently, taking it in her own hands. "Ummm...well...it's pretty and all but..."

Fayt shrugged. "Sorry, this is all I could do for your birthday present. I'm staying with Nana and we don't have a lot of money right now since my parents left for traveling..."

Raine smiled a bright, cheerful smile, "It's okay, Fayt!" She laughed, laying the artifact down on the Heimdall grass. She leaned in, embracing him with her small arms. "Thank you!"

"Happy birthday, Raine!" He said happily, standing up, picking her up as they hugged. She was probably a foot off the ground, being extremely shorter than him.

Raine laughed, grinning a bubbly grin. "Hey, want to go to my house and eat some sandwiches?"

Fayt nodded, placing Raine back down on the emerald green grass on her own two small feet. "Sure, sounds like-"

"Fayt cor Leonis! Get away from that half-elf!"

The words made Fayt and Raine turn their heads to see Fayt's grandmother, Auhnah. She was a petit old lady with long, flowing white hair and the same ocean blue colored eyes. Her skin was a vanilla color, but her cheeks had a rosy red tint to them.

"Nana you never-"

"Half-elves! Bah! Mithos is one of them...they're horrible, horrible creatures! They're unpure and-"

Fayt shook his head. "Nana! Who said all of this?!"

"This village elder! He wants all half-elves banished from the elven village!"

"But that's not fair!" Fayt yelled at his fragile grandmother, "Raine isn't a horrible person!"

"She's half of us, making her inferior to all elves and humans. And her parents...ugh...seeing a human and an elf in love makes me sick."

"Nana!"

As Fayt's grandmother went on and on, Raine felt tears swelling up in her eyes.

_Was my birth a curse? Or was my parents' love a mistake? Or was it both?_

"Leave my daughter alone you hag!" It was Virginia's strong, motherly voice.

"You sick woman! How could you be proud of a half-blood...thing like her?!"

"I am truly proud of my daughter," Virginia stood beside Raine, picking her up in her thin arms. Raine laid her head against her mother's chest, sobbing silently. "And she'll always be blessed by Martel, unlike you who as hate for others different than yourself. There, there Raine. Stop crying..." Virginia stroked her daughter's soft silver locks.

"Nana! You-"

Before Fayt could finish his words, she grabbed him by the arm with a fierce grip.

"Leave, now. You, your husband and your revolting child."

Virginia narrowed her gray eyes at the woman. "You are revolting. Your attitude disgusts me. How dare you put down a child! Especially mine at that!"

As Virginia's temper got out of hand, her husband, Kloitz placed his arm around her, holding her close to him. "Virginia...calm down..."

"But sweetheart...you're sick! If we leave you might-"

"I'll be fine, Virginia. Lets leave, before the elder still notices that we're here."

With a nod, Virginia calmed. "Alright..."

"Good. Take that child out of this village - forever."

Fayt shook his head, feeling tears swelling up in his eyes. "No! Raine don't go!"

"Fayt!" Auhnah smacking him across the face, "that girl is a dark seed!"

"But she's my best friend!" Fayt struggled...trying to escape her strong hold on him. He watched as the Sage family walked off with pride; pride being a mixed family.

"Let go of me, Nana!" Fayt shrieked, pulling his arm away from her. The old woman's nails hhad scratched him, causing him to bleed on his arm. Fayt quickly picked up Raine's birthday gift and ran to her and her departing family.

"Raine! You forgot-" and he fell flat on his face.

Virginia turned around, and Raine lifted her head from her mother's chest. Her face was tear-stained and flushed from being so upset.

"Raine! You forgot your present!" He held out the artifact in his shaking hands.

Raine was let down on the ground, and the first thing she did was hug her dear friend.

"I'm going to miss you, Fayt!" She bellowed and cried, embracing him one last time.

"Raine.." Fayt whispered softly, "we'll see each other again...I promise." He embraced her small frame, a tear escaped his closed eyes.

"You pinky swear?" Raine held up her right hand, her pinky sticking up while her other fingers were against the palm of her hand.

Fayt smiled, locking his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear." He nodded. "And take this...to remember me by." He handed her the stone from Asgard.

Raine nodded, taking the stone in her small hand. "Well...this is good bye for now." She bit her lip.

"For now." Fayt leaned in, planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

Raine blushed softly, and was picked up by her mother, who smiled at Fayt. "You're a good boy."

Fayt nodded. "Take good care of my friend."

Virginia nodded. "And you never listen to your grandmother."

Fayt laughed, "I won't."

Virginia nodded, looking at Kloitz. "Lets go before the elder finds us."

Kloitz nodded, taking his wife's free hand in his own.

"Bye." Raine said softly to Fayt as she and her parent's exited the village.

He waved weakly, an expression of loss, isolation and saddness created a veil of depression over his heart. A tear slid down his cheek as he saw them walk, and then dissappear into the dark mist of the Ymir Forest...

* * *

"So, miss? Is it a trade?"

"Yes...it is." Raine mumbled softly, handing the old man the precious object from her childhood. She was given the Heart of Chaos, the final Devils Arm.

As the group left, Lloyd looked Raine in the eyes, frowning. "Professor? What's wrong?..."

Raine sighed, "Nothing. Let's get these to Abyssion."

Lloyd nodded as he walked along with his friends, watching Raine as she walked quietly.

_I guess...we'll never meet again._


End file.
